Trucks, automobiles, motorcycles, boats or any motorized apparatus, collectively referred to herein as vehicles, are a significant component of the American society. Billions of dollars are spent insuring vehicles, fixing vehicles and on damages caused by vehicles. Vehicles are a major cause of property damage and personal injury. Millions of additional dollars are spent on vehicle theft and theft of vehicle parts. When a vehicle is stolen or “car jacked” personal property and human lives are often at stake and loss of life can result. During a high-speed chase law enforcement officials are often at the mercy of the criminal and have to risk their life in order to protect citizens from death. Drunk driving is another act that carries a high social cost. Additionally, when drivers are not the owners of the vehicle, the business that own the vehicle can incur a significant financial risk when an operator behaves badly. A rental company such as U-Haul™, Avis™ or a boat rental company can incur significant costs if a renter drives inebriated or recklessly and causes damages. When vehicle renters seriously abuse a vehicle, the rental company can also be economically damaged. In the trucking industry millions of dollars are spent on safety and insurance by companies who own their own trucks. Accident investigators and insurance companies would benefit from being able to determine what happened prior to an accident or theft. The present disclosure is directed at identifying undesirable human activity and providing solutions for controlling or restricting undesirable vehicular related activities.